Le Bulldog et le Cochon
by Dark Rainbow1
Summary: Reponse a un défi de Angharrad. Pansy Parkinson et Dudley Dursley. Impossible, dites-vous? Bah aparemment, non... R/R
1. Premiers coups d'oeil

Le Bulldog et le Cochon !  
  
Salut, c'est ma deuxième fanfic et je la publie deux jours après la première , « Harry Potter et le contenu des marmites ». Vous inquiètes pas, je vais la continuer aussi. Sinon, cette fiction-ci , elle est pas vraiment a moi, l'idée originale est de Angharrad ( Excuse-moi si j'ai écorcher ton pseudo.) et je ne fait que relever son défi . L'idée m'a tout de suite séduite et je me suis dit que si je passait a cote de ça, je m'en voudrait toute ma vie. Voilà, je suis donc sur le point de relever mon premier défi, j'espères que ça vous plaira !  
  
Je dédicace cette fic a Angharrad qui m'as beaucoup aidée et sans qui cette fic n'aurai jamais put exister.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Dark Rainbow  
  
Chapitre 1 : Premiers coups d'?il.  
  
Encore une année venait de finir et Harry s'en sentit soulagé 0 avait dut se battre contre Voldemort, perdu, et réussi a s'enfuir, comme d'habitude et d'ailleurs il ne savait pas combien de temps cette habitude durerait. Il avait perdu son match de Quidditch contre Serpentard et par la même le tournoi des 4 Maisons, il avait également dut faire face au refus de Cho Chang tir avec lui et il avait encore une fois laisser échapper Pettigrow, ce qui l'obligeait a retourner chez les Dursley pendant les vacances. Quelle merveilleuse 6 eme année !  
  
Et encore, elle aurait put bien finir si Malefoy n'avait pas choisit ce moment de lamentations pour venir l'humilier une fois de plus.  
  
« -Alors Potter, tu t'es remit de ta défaite ? Magnifique envol ! Tu devrais t'écraser au sol plus souvent tu sais. »  
  
Derrière lui , Crabbe,Goyle et Pansy Parkinson lui souriait méchamment .  
  
« - Oui c'est sur, ajouta cette dernière, un peu plus et on aurait put croire que tu essayait de te cacher de honte sous la terre. »  
  
Les gloussements de Millicent se firent entendre .  
  
« -La prochaine fois, prend une pelle, ça ira plus vite qu'un balai. »  
  
Ils éclataient de rire. Bonjour l'humiliation, ! En plus , Ron et Hermione n'étaient même plus la pour l'aider. Pourquoi est ce que l'oncle Vernon avait choisit ce jour précis pour être en retard ?  
  
« -Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai vu le Vif d'or, alors j'ai essayer de l'attraper mais il y a eut ce cognard et . »  
  
« -Et quoi Potter ? Tu as décide de voir quel effet ça pouvait faire d'être un ver de terre ?  
  
C'était trop tard, Draco avait déjà attraper le Vif d'or et tu as essayé de te cacher pour ne plus entendre la hué du stade ! T'es qu'un looser Potter , tu sers a rien a part peut-être faire compagnie a cette pauvre Granger. »  
  
Ouah ! Parkinson était gonflée a bloc aujourd'hui. Elle le regardait avec un petit air supérieur dans ses petits yeux de BullDog enragé. Malefoy s'en donnait a c?ur joie . Puis soudain, une voix familière se fit entendre.  
  
« - Harry ? Y'a papa qui trouve pas de place alors il m'as envoyé te chercher . »  
  
Dudley se trouvait la, un beignet dans la main, a la fraise apparemment , a en juger la tache sur son Tshirt blanc. Il était toujours aussi gros en tout cas. Il regardait Harry et ses « amis » comme s'il s'agissaient d'extra terrestres. Il manquait plus que lui ! Voldemort lui avait lancer un sortilège d'infortune ou quoi ? Il se tourna vers Malefoy, attendant la réplique cinglante qu'il lui préparait sûrement .  
  
****************************************  
  
Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour Draco Malefoy que d'insulter Potter. Le grand Harry, le beau, le fort , et blablabla. Potter n'était qu'un bon a rien ! A part peut être a servir de passe temps au Seigneur des Ténèbres . Tant qu'il s'occupait de Potter, il laissait Draco tranquille, ce qui le réconfortait car il n'avait aucune envie de devenir un Mangemort . Hé ! Hé ! Quelle magnifique expression il avait sur le visage. Normal après ce que venait de lui cracher Pansy . Draco sourit. Pansy Parkinson, de temps en temps pouvait s'avérer être bien plus utile que Crabbe et Goyle. Au moins, elle était plus intelligente qu'eux . Puis un garçon s'approcha et s'adressa a Potter. Draco ne le connaissait pas mais d'après la pâleur du visage de Potter, il devait s'agir d'un membre de sa famille Moldue .Bien ! Bien ! Le gros moldu tourna sa tête vers Draco. Comment osait-il regarder un Malefoy de cette façon ? Cependant, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait mais derrière lui, en direction de Pansy. Comment osait-il ignorer un Malefoy ? Tout un coup, Pansy qui s'en doute se sentait observée se mit a glousser. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Draco réfléchit. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour rabaisser Potter.  
  
« - Dit moi Potter, qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? Est ce que c'est un membre de ta famille ou ton cochon de compagnie ? »  
  
Malefoy se mit a rire, accompagné par tous les autres, mais a son grand étonnement, Pansy ne riait pas du tout. Bah alors ? D'habitude elle était toujours la première a rire a ses blagues. Harry ne bougeait pas, comme il l'avait prévu. Le moldu se tourna vers Draco. Il n'avait pas l'air très choqué . Il ouvrit la bouche et lanca avec naturel :  
  
« - A ta place, je serais pas très fier de moi. Tu n'as rien de mieux a faire que d'insulter les gens que tu ne connais pas gamine ? Ca m'étonnes pas que tu soit une amie d' Harry. »  
  
Puis il argumenta son discourt par un geste déplacé qui fit blêmir Malefoy.  
  
Il ne trouva rien a répliquer, d'ailleurs, Potter ne semblait pas avoir la force de dire quoi que ce soit non plus. La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre, c'était les murmures de Crabbe et Goyle et le rire étouffé de Pansy. Puis soudain le moldu se retourna et parti en direction de la sortie, suivit de près par Potter toujours aussi muet, laissant derrière lui un Malefoy abasourdi et une Pansy qui avait maintenant beaucoup de mal a se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre  
  
Voilà ! voilà ! Encore une bonne chose de faite. Je ne sais pas trop quand le 2 chapitre sera mit en ligne , mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours rewiever et donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je les accepte tous !!!  
  
Bye, bye a la prochaine !  
  
Dark Rainbow 


	2. Coup de Foudre ?

Et voici le chapitre 2 tant attendu !!!! Il me semble qu'il est plus long que le premier. Enfin, si vous insistez, je vais les rallongés. Apres tout, j'aime bien écrire.  
  
Reponse aux rewiews \(^o^)/ :  
  
Lunicorne : Pas de problème, j'aime faire rire les gens. C-fleur bleue : La voilà la suite !! Anghi-chan : Bah. Merci encore pour tout. Alana Chantelune : Et bien j'espères franchement que ça le seras. Ranae : Euh . Contente que ça te plaise. .. :-) Jessyke Jesudor : Merci, merci, t'inquiètes, chui pas prêtes de la lâchée celle la. Saael' : Oi ! C'est pas la peine de t'enfuir comme ça, j'vais pas te manger. Merci pour le bibi, je t'en fait un aussi. Cesaria : Ouais, je pense sérieusement me spécialiser dans les histoires drôles, ça a l'air de marcher. Fo que j'aille refaire un tour du cote des défis d'Angharrad . Dreamcatcher : Ouais bah il était temps, j'espères que j'aurais pas a te courir après pour le prochain chapitre.Merci quand même ! Je voulais juste rappeler a Saael' (et aux autres.) que l'idée, et le titre aussi, ne sont pas de moi. Aussi donc :  
  
Je dédicace cette fanfic' a Angharrad sans qui rien n'aurais vraiment été possible.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Coup de foudre ?  
  
Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Malefoy venait de se faire clouer le bec par un Moldu en plein milieu de la gare, entourer de tous ses amis. Et dire qu'il avait prié pour cet instant pendant 6 ans et qu'il était déjà finit. Sur le coup, il eut presque envie de prendre son cousin par le bras, enfin, s'il y parvenait, parce qu'il aurait fallut au moins 2 personnes, le remettre devant Malefoy et écouter ce dernier se faire insulter toute la nuit. Mais apparemment, son cousin était bien trop occuper à baver devant un éclair au chocolat devant une boulangerie. Quel rabat-joie ! Puis il eut l'étrange vision de Dudley bavant sur un Malefoy couvert de chocolat. Beurk ! Heureusement, on le ramena à la réalité :  
  
« - Harry ! On ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée ! Dépêche -toi ! »  
  
C'était l'oncle Vernon, toujours aussi aimable, qui venait de le saluer après 1 ans de séparation. Harry soupira et commença à marcher jusqu'à la voiture.  
  
« - PAPA ! Je veux un gâteau ! »  
  
« - Mais enfin, Dudley, tu viens de manger une glace . » Lui dit-il peu sur de lui. Evidemment, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
« JE VEUX UN GATEAU IMMEDIATEMENT !!! » Hurla Dudley aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. L'oncle Vernon, qui était très mal garé, pesta et ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, lorsque Harry fit une chose qui l'étonna. Il se dirigea vers son cousin, entra dans la boulangerie et lui acheta un éclair au chocolat. Puis il tendit la chose sous les yeux étonnés de Dudley.  
  
« - Ca c'est pour avoir fait taire Malefoy. »  
  
Dudley le regarda sans comprendre et lui arracha son précieux gâteau sans même le remercier, puis il entra dans la voiture. Harry le suivit. Dans la voiture, il eut le droit aux habituels regards envenimés de son oncle, ainsi qu'à ses petites remarques désagréables, mais cette fois-ci, Dudley ne lui vint pas en aide. Peut-être qu'il ne détestait que les blonds. Enfin, « blondes » serait le terme le plus approprié. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire.  
  
« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Lui demanda son cousin assit à coté de lui. Il en avait apparemment finit avec son gâteau.  
  
« -Hein ? Ah, non rien., répondit Harry avec un petit rire, pour que l'oncle Vernon ne l'entende pas. En fait c'est toi qui me fais rire. »  
  
« -Moi ?! » Dudley ne s'attendait pas a cette réponse. Il était vrai aussi que Harry préférait souvent se taire que de répondre aux questions de son cousin. D'ailleurs, en temps normal, il se serait arrêter à sa première phrase et se serait très vite tourné vers la fenêtre, pour « admirer » le paysage. Apres quelques secondes de silence gêné, Dudley repris la parole.  
  
« Au fait, c'était qui la blonde ? » tarry pouffa. Son cousin le dévisagea.  
  
« En fait, ce n'est pas une fille, il s'agit de Draco Malefoy, il est dans mon école de .hum. tu sais quoi., c'est la personne que je déteste le plus au monde. » « -Ah bon ? J'étais persuadé que c'était moi. » L'expression de son visage était indescriptible, un peu à cause de toutes les taches de chocolat., mais Harry put y lire quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du soulagement. A moins que ça ne soit de la déception.ou bien de l'appréhension.Voyant que ce dernier sentiment n'était pas très logique, il arrêta son analyse.  
  
«- Non, non, tu n'es pas très supportable mais il y a pire que toi, tu peux me croire. Surtout dans mon école. » Harry entreprit alors de lui explique tout le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il lui racontait ça, mais Dudley avait lui-même ordonné à son père de mettre la musique à fond pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans problèmes. Dudley n'avait pas l'air d'assimiler grand chose, mais il écoutait quand même, interrompant Harry lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas.  
  
«- Alors comme ça les fantômes existent. » Ca avait sans doute été l'information qui l'avait le plus frappé. Puis il hésita longtemps et finit par demander :  
  
«- Et c'était qui la fille qui était avec le blond ? » Demanda-t-il en se forçant à paraître le moins intéressé possimle.  
  
«- Pansy Parkinson ? Lâcha Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un juron. C'est une élève de Serpentard, elle est toujours collée à Malefoy et le suit partout en le couvrant de mamours, c'est vraiment répugnant. » Cette fois- ci, l'expression sur le visage de son cousin était bel et bien de la déception. Ce qui rappela à Harry l'étrange comportement de Parkinson à la gare. Il essaya de chasser le plus loin possible de son esprit le fait qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Il se tourna vers son cousin qui était plongé en pleine réflexion. Ce qui prouva à Harry qu'il pouvait en être capable.  
  
« - Comment as-tu fait pour répondre aussi facilement à Malefoy ? A ta place, je n'aurais pas su quoi dire. »  
  
Son cousin se tourna vers lui, ne s'attendant pas a l'intérêt soudain que lui portait Harry.  
  
« - He bien, comme je naai pas d'amis à l'école, je suis habituer à me défendre tout seul, surtout qu'on se moque souvent de mon poids, alors, pour moi, c'était la routine. En plus, l'humour de ce garçon était vraiment très nul. »  
  
La voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient enfin arrives aux 4 Privet Drive. Dudley se dépêcha de descendre afin de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori : Dévaliser le frigo. Harry monta dans sa chambre pour écrire à Ron et Hermione ce qui c'était passer à la gare.  
  
Ils ne se reparlèrent plus de toutes les vacances.  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre.  
  
J'ai bien aimer écrire ce chapitre, mais en fait, j'aime pas beaucoup Harry, donc, comme le prochain sera un POV de Draco, ( qui est déjà écrit.) je me suis plus lâchée et celui la je le trouve vraiment bien.  
  
En attendant de le lire, Rewiew.  
  
Bye, Bisous a la prochaine.  
  
Dark Rainbow 


	3. Coup de Foudre !

Voici enfin le chapitre 3. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais mon Internet a beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment, aussi, je vais pas m'étendre en blablas. Je remercie tous les rewiewers.  
  
Je dédicaces cet fic a Angharrad sans qui rien n'aurais été possible.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Coup de foudre !  
  
Draco n'en revenait toujours pas. Il venait de se faire clouer le bec par un Moldu, en plein milieu de la gare. Et sous les yeux de Potter en plus !  
  
« - Allons Draco, ce n'est pas si grave. » Lui dit Millicent Bullstrode qui essayait de retenir avec peine Pansy qui était écroulée sur elle et qui riait maintenant sans aucune retenue. Draco se retourna vers elles. Il leurs lanca un de ses sourires mauvais dont il avait le secret.  
  
« -Non en effet ce n'est pas très grave. » Dit-il le plus calmement possible. En fait, il bouillait intérieurement, mais ça, il ne voulait pas que ses amis le remarquent. Pansy réussit à le regarder.  
  
« - Tu.Je.Pfffffffff.. ! » Et elle se remit à rire. Millicent avait sur le visage une expression déconfite qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. D'ailleurs, Draco avait l'impression d'avoir a peu près la même. Pansy était maintenant tombée par terre. Jamais on ne s'était moqué d'un Malefoy de cette façon. Draco devait vite remettre sur pieds la réputation de son illustre famille.  
  
« - Pansy, arrête de rire c'est pas drôle. » Ouais., il aurait put trouver mieux quand même. Curieusement, sa phrase ridicule eut l'effet qu'il avait espéré. Pansy se releva et arrêta de rire. L'honneur de la famille était sauf ! « Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, on va pouvoir. »  
  
« - Finalement j'l'aime bien ce Moldu. »  
  
Draco sentit son c?ur se décroché de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Pansy Parkinson était l'auteur de cette phrase, non pas qu'il soit jaloux, mais Pansy était quand même une de ses amies, et il avait une réputation à tenir. Soudain la mère de Pansy arriva et salua Draco le plus respectueusement possible. Mais il était bien trop choque et se contenta de rester planter comme un piquet en dévisageant Mme Parkinson. Elle aurait put mieux élever sa fille tout de même. Pansy lui fit son habituel bisou sur la joue et partie. Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de son père de venir le chercher. Draco n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un pouce. Avant de partir, il eut juste la présence d'esprit de dire a Millicent :  
  
« - Je compte sur toi pour la faire revenir à la raison. » Millicent acquiesça. Puis il s'accrocha à son père et ils transplanerent.  
  
Même une fois arrive chez lui, il ne parvenait toujours pas à oublier le passage de la gare. Saleté de Moldu ! Il lâcha un juron. Son père se tourna vers lui.  
  
« - Hé bien Draco, quelles sont ces manières ? » Draco soupira. Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait l'énerver parfois.  
  
«- Ce n'est rien, père, c'est seulement à cause du petit gros qui. » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lucius venait de le prendre part les epaules. Il se mit à le secouer.  
  
« -Quoi ?! Tu as rencontrer Pettigrow ?! Surtout n'en parles à personne, et encore moins a Potter ! A personne ! » Draco ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que son père lui racontait. Bien sur qu'il n'en parlerait à personne. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça, il n'allait pas en plus mettre toute l'écle au courant qu'il s'était fait insulter par un Moldu et aller en parler joyeusement avec Potter ensuite ! Il avait sa fierté, tout de même.  
  
« - Ne t'inquiètes pas père. Je ne laisserais pas l'honneur de la famille tomber aussi bas ! » Il fit un sourire digne. Son père le regarda d'un air peu assuré.  
  
« - C'est.euh.très bien Draco, je suis fier de toi. » Puis il s'en alla en marmonnant quelques mots comme « folie » ou « profonde crétinerie », auquels Draco ne prêta pas très attention.  
  
Il resta un moment sur place pour réfléchir. Poupée Vaudou ou Malédiction ? Apres tout, il avait la lourde tache de rétablir la réputation de sa famille salie par ce petit gros. Tout a coup, sa mère entra dans la pièce.  
  
« - Draco ? Que faites-vous ? » Elle tenait dans les bras sa fille de 1 an. Depuis que Draco avait fait ses 16 ans et était devenu l'héritier officiel de la famille, elle avait prit l'habitude de le vouvoyer. Il la regarda et secoua la tête.  
  
« - Je pensais à quelque chose.» Elle eut soudain l'air mal a l'aise. « - Vous savez, vous feriez mieux de laisser votre père régler ce genre de problèmes. Ca pourraient vous attirer des ennuis avec.Elle déglutit. Avec Qui-vous-savez. » Draco déglutit a son tour. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. A cause Potter et de son gros Moldu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres risquait de détruire sa famille. Il regarda sa petite s?ur. Elle était le portrait cracher de Draco. Ses parents, ou plutôt son père, l'avait appelle Faerie. Sa mère disait que c'était parce qu'elle était belle comme une fée, mais son père disait que c'était pour rappeler le mo « fire » qui s'apparentait bien évidemment au nom de Draco. Pour sa part, ce dernier l'appelait Cracmol parce que, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, sa s?ur n'avait pas la moindre petite parcelle de magie en elle, et pourtant, Lucius avait fait tous les tests possibles et inimaginables. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle. Draco aimait bien sa petite s?ur, même si elle faisait honte a sa famille, elle était très mignonne. Et décidément trop jeune pour mourir ! Draco se renfrogna. Il devait trouver le plus vite possible un moyen pour la protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
« - Très bien mère, je vais faire de mon mieux ! » Puis il s'eloigna d'un pas victorieux, un sourire malin aux lèvres. Il entra dans sa chambre et balaya la pièce du regard. Ou avait-il bien put mettre sa poupée Vaudou déjà. ?  
  
Fin du chapitre 3.  
  
Celui la je me suis bien amusée a l'écrire. Promis, le prochain il sera plus long. Bye , Bisous et a la prochaine.  
  
Dark Rainbow 


End file.
